


Secrets Revealed

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow overhears an interesting conversation between Clover, James and Tai.And now he has a plan.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Day 2 of Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020! The prompt was Miscommunication~
> 
> Please enjoy~

Qrow walked down a hallway towards James’ office, thinking about the three men he was in love with who would probably never reciprocate his feelings, no matter how much he wished for it. He was never that lucky after all. 

When he arrived at the door to James’ office, he stopped just as he was about to grab the handle as he heard three familiar voices when he’d only expected to hear James. They were having an interesting conversation so he listened in.

First, he heard Clover say, “You thought Qrow and I were together? I thought he was with Tai!”

Then Tai chimed in with, “Me? I thought he was with Jimmy!”

Finally, James finished with, “I think I’d know if Qrow and I were dating…”

Qrow stared at the door in confusion. Was he hearing this right? Did they think he was dating one of them? Why would they think that?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Clover speak again.

“So it sounds like we’re all in love with Qrow and none of us are dating him?”

He heard James heave out a heavy sigh before he spoke. “It seems so… I can’t believe it, I honestly thought the two of you were…”

“Okay, but I’ve definitely seen him flirting with you, Jimbo!” Tai exclaimed, sounding very sure of himself.

Qrow’s face was beet red as he listened to their conversation. Oh he had been flirting with all three of them but it never seemed like they noticed so he had given up. Hearing them just now changed everything though. 

“So what now?’ He heard Clover ask the other two men. 

“I suppose we could tell him how we feel…” James replied, no doubt with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I dunno… I don’t wanna put any pressure on him…” Tai told them, sounding troubled at the thought while the other two men voiced their agreements.

Qrow’s heart fluttered at their words. He really did love them and knowing they felt the same made him so incredibly happy, he just felt like bursting through the doors and kissing all of them. However, he decided he would play it cool instead so he quickly rushed over to his place. When he got there he messaged them all to meet him at his room but didn’t tell them it would be all four of them.  
It wasn’t long before he heard movement outside his door so he opened it to see Clover, James and Tai all standing there, looking confused but happy to see him.

“Hey Cloves, Jimmy, Tai.” Qrow greeted them with a smile. “Makes yourselves at home.”

They thanked him and took a seat on the couch, it was just big enough to fit the three of them with James in the middle, Clover to his right and Tai to his left while Qrow sat across from them in a chair.

“So… I’m just gonna be blunt…” Qrow said as they all gave him their undivided attention. “I overheard you guys talking in Jimmy’s office about how you’re all in love with me and I wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you too.”

They all stared at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised by his words. Tai was the first to speak up.

“Wait, all three of us?” He asked him.

“Yup, all three of you.” Qrow told him with a teasing smile. “And I want to be with all of you too.”

James looked thoughtful as he spoke. “I’m not opposed, what about you two?”

Clover nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, I’m all for it.”

Tai patted James’ arm and said, “Well that’s that, looks like we’re all in agreement!”

“Wait, really? You’re okay with it?” Qrow asked them in slight disbelief. He knew they all got along and none of them were the bitter jealous types but he still hadn’t expected their answer.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve been in a poly relationship before so this isn’t anything new for me.” Tai assured him with a sunny grin.

“I’ve known all three of you for a long time so I think we can make it work.” James told him, his smile fond as he regarded him.

“And as long as we communicate with each other I’m not worried either.” Clover said, throwing a wink Qrow’s way.

Qrow smiled salaciously at them before he stood up, closed the distance between them and sat in James’ lap. “How’s this for communicating then?” 

James’ hands went to Qrow’s hips as he gazed lovingly at him. “Oh I know what you’re saying.” And then he pulled Qrow in for a deep kiss that left the shapeshifter breathless.

Clover’s face was red as he watched them while Tai was smirking in delight.

Qrow pulled away. kissing James’ cheek as he moved to sit on Clover’s lap. He was still blushing as Qrow interlaced their fingers but he happily accepted the kiss he offered him until they were both breathless and had no choice but to end it. Qrow kissed his forehead before he moved to sit on Tai’s lap. Tai put his hands on Qrow’s powerful thighs as he eagerly kissed him back. Their messy kisses made even James’ cheeks turn pink but he couldn’t help but stare.

Qrow ended the kiss, licking his lips in a way that he knew would rile his now boyfriends up. Tai was grinning at him cheekily as he moved a hand to squeeze his ass causing Qrow to hum appreciatively while Clover and James watched, transfixed.

“Someone’s eager.” Qrow stated, a knowing smile on his face.

“Can you blame me?” Tai asked innocently.

“I suppose not.” Qrow said as he turned to his two surprisingly quiet boyfriends. “But my bed won’t be big enough for the four of us.”

“We can use mine!” James declared as he suddenly stood up much to Qrow’s amusement.

“Well then let’s go.” Qrow told them as he stood up and grabbed Clover’s hand to pull him up from the couch. 

“Uh yeah, lead the way, pretty bird.” Clover stammered as he was led to the door.

“Oh I like that nickname, my lucky charm.” Qrow told him in a gentle, sincere tone.

Clover smiled his soft smile and said, “Then I’ll keep using it.”

James and Tai gave each other a fond smile before they followed their boyfriends out the door. 

The four men made their way to James’ quarters where they would spend the rest of the night together getting to know each other very intimately.


End file.
